The Villain, The Duchess and The Snowstorm
by Land of The Delta Blues
Summary: Things become very interesting when Eve and a certain fictional are caught alone in a snowstorm.
The last place the clipping book had sent everybody had been only a couple of hours out of the city so everyone had driven and when she had paperwork to fill out, Eve sent the others back to New York without her. Or at least she had sent most of them back. Somehow she didn't trust a certain fictional not to get himself or the others into trouble so Moriarty had followed her around almost like a lost puppy before positioning himself in a nearby armchair as she signed several forms, acting mysteriously well behaved.

Now, it was time to head back to the city and Eve wasn't sure what to expect on the drive. Although she had her doubts that Moriarty's good boy act would hold up the rest of the evening, that was the least of her concerns. The frozen winter air of upstate New York was threatening to let loose with a snowstorm but something told her that due to Cassandra accidentally getting the mayor turned into a goat the reception from the townspeople would be less than welcome for another night.

It took only fifteen minutes for her companion to grow bored with his own attempts at goodness, and Eve was both relieved and frustrated by this. Staying awake and keeping your eyes on the road was much easier when someone was talking to you. However, it also helped when said someone wasn't continuing to pick at whatever was between them. They hadn't kissed again since Cicily which had been months earlier, but there was enough between them that it had killed her relationship with Flynn. Moriarty had since proven that he had the ability to be something other than a villain and Eve appreciated that, but it she'd tried to ignore what was going on out of fear that it would make things awkward in the library. Now however, without the others around it was a little harder to ignore how he made her feel and she couldn't wait to get back to the solitude of her apartment and a warm shower.

The suburban Eve was driving seemed determined to ruin whatever plans she had. On a lonely stretch of a back road the engine began sputtering without warning before deciding it wanted to die completely.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Eve growled pounding her fists on the dashboard of the dead vehicle before glancing over at her companion.

Moriarty looked almost amused by the situation, or possibly by her behavior. "Eve there's no need for rage," he smiled almost as if he thought it was the solution to everything.

This only made Eve's annoyance deepen. "Hold the flashlight for me while I check the engine."

This time his expression turned serious. "You can't possibly think that's a good idea in this weather. You'll end up with frostbite in under thirty minutes."

As much as she hated to allow him a victory, she realized that a valid point had been made. "I'll call Stone to come and get us."

This comment seemed to placate Moriarty and he remained silent as Eve took out her cellphone. After several rings voice mail picks up. "This is Stone's voice mail. If this is Ezekiel, for the last time I don't want to help you steal anymore rare paintings. If Baird finds out both of us will be dead."

"Jake, this is Eve. I'm going to ignore what I just heard for now but we will discuss it later. Right now I'm with Moriarty. I'm not completely sure where we are, but the SUV broke down. Call me back as soon as you get this message."

As soon as she put down the phone Eve found herself shivering uncomfortably. She knew it could be anywhere from ten minutes to several hours before Jake saw the message and returned her call and this just made her feel even colder to the point that she almost forgot that she wasn't alone until Moriarty spoke.

"Perhaps if we laid together, the transference of body heat would warm you."

It was possibly a poor attempt at seduction, but Eve also knew from her days in the army that it was a method that would work far better than simply lying under one of the blankets from the emergency kit by herself. Furthermore, she wasn't completely sure if she'd be unhappy if Moriarty tried to do something other than warming her up.

Minutes later, Eve found herself under one of the heavy blankets, facing the fictional. Neither of them had stripped down completely, but Moriarty had placed his bare hands under her shirt, resting them on her sides, just below the fabric of her bra and in return hers were also under his shirt. It was surprising and in a way almost disappointing to Eve that he hadn't yet tried to turn her need for warmth into something more. Instead he was simply watching her quietly.

"So," Eve found herself shifting so that she could comfortably make eye contact with Moriarty before smiling.

The fictional raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So?"

"You actually aren't trying to make a move on me right now."

Moriarty feigned hurt, "Why Duchess, your warmth and comfort is my utmost priority right now."

"Mhmm," was the only response Eve could come up with.

The next few minutes passed in silence until Moriarty leaned closer to her and spoke again. "Eve, your lips are turning blue."

It was a painfully obvious excuse at being allowed to kiss her, but Eve decided to allow him to do so. Seconds later his lips overtook hers, and she found herself responding and even deepening the kiss as his hands began to stroke her sides.

Suddenly, she felt him going for the clasp of her bra. Eve broke the kiss sharply and pulled away as much as she could with their hands still under eachother's shirts. "Easy there English! We are not going there."

As soon as Moriarty began to withdraw his hands from under her shirt while looking genuinely hurt and confused she realized her words had come out far harsher than intended.

Wanting to show that her mixed signals were due to the cold and not a lack of desire to be with him intimately, Eve softened her tone. "I think that would be a much more enjoyable activity on the queen sized bed in my apartment than it would be here."

"Oh?" Moriarty's hands stopped withdrawing from under the fabric of her shirt and he took in her boldness with genuine surprise.

Still, it was a better emotion to see on his face than the hurt he'd previously shown and she did intend to make good on her suggestion despite what it would mean for them and for everything she'd been hiding from.


End file.
